Recuerdos perdidos
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Nadie sabe ni como, ni donde, ni cuando se conocieron pero todo el mundo si sabe una cosa: Él la abandonó, la dejó sin tiempo a que ella contestara. Lo único que se escuchó de ella fue "Alemania"


**_Hola a todos. En fin como veis este es mi primer fic en esta página (aún no me he acostumbrado a este dichoso formato tengo que practicar más -.-) Bien como algunos pueden que no entiendan el contexto de este pequeño one-short creado en mi pequeña cabecita. La potagonista de la historia es Cataluña mi Oc, que empieza a recordar pequeñas anécdotas de su vida. La historia está originada sobre finales de la Guerra Civil de España (1936-1939) donde España pidió ayuda a sus países vecinos pero ninguno le ayudó. Cuando ella narrra estamos el la 2º Guerra Mundial (1939-1945) es por eso que pide perdón. Bueno espero que os guste._**

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez aquel día, en el que me dijiste que todo acababa... hubiera sido mejor no acabarlo...<em>

_Tal vez aquel día, en que no me hicistecaso y te fuíste de mi... tal vez... deberías haberme hecho caso... pero no lo hiciste..._

Recuerdo tras recuerdo atormentaban a una joven de cabellos castaños, recogido en dos coletas altas haciendo que el ondulado cabello cayera hasta los hombros. Ella observaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Da igual que lloviera, hiciera calor o nevara ella no se separaba de la ventana por la que alguna vez observó feliz junto a un hombre...

Otra vez aquella maldita sensación. Agarró con fuerza una pequeña cruz de hierro regalada tiempo atrás por dicho hombre, por dicho hombre del aún estaba enamorada.

¿Acaso tanto dolor y sufrimiento fueron recompensados con aquello a lo que llamaban soledad?

Cerró los ojos y se perdió otra vez en sus recuerdos...

_-Agarra la correa de esta manera, así._

_Una joven de cabellos castaños estaba siendo enseñada por un rubio bastante alto de semblante serio, solo que, cuando estaba solo con ella mostraba una dulce sonrisa._

_-¿Seguro que no me va a tirar?-preguntó ella algo asustada._

_-Tranquila, si algo ocurre yo estaré aqui._

_Esas palabras la tranquilizaron. El rubio soltó las manos de la joven española incitándola a que le siguiera el ritmo al perro que les acompañaba, pero, no todo salió como ellos esperaban. El perro se había fijado en un pájaro, lo observó con curiosidad y ladró espantando al pobre animal lo que provocó que el perro lo siguiera corriendo llevádose consigo a la pobre chica que lo paseaba. Pocos metros duró la carrera para la española ya que la fuerza del perro la obligó a soltar la correa cayendo al suelo de forma brusca._

_El rubio corrió a donde se encontraba y la ayudó a levantarse, obsevó que no se había dado ningún golpe fuerte, solo un par de magulladuras y una rodilla un poco pelada pero nada serio al fin al cabo. Suspiró aliviado._

_-¿Estas bien?- ella no respondió- ¿Cataluña?_

_-Jooo eres malo, me dijiste que no iba a pasar nada peça de tonto*-la catalana formó un puchero en sus finos labios dándole a entender a su acompañante que estaba molesta._

_Él solo sonrió y posó un beso en la frente de la castaña. Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que aunque la ponían nerviosa a veces la encantaban._

_-Si no nos damos prisa se escapará-y dicho esto agarró la mano de la española para ir a buscar al condenado perro del demonio._

Sonrió de manera triste al recordarlo, estuvo casi tres días con la rodilla adolorida.

Él siempre era así cuando estaba con ella, solo con ella. Da igual cuanto trabajo tuviera por hacer o estrategias que organizar, siempre tenía tiempo para ella...

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró su propio reflejo. Ya no era la misma, sus ojos marrones, aquellos que cierto italiano amigo suyo comparaba con el chocolate, aquellos con los que enamoró al hombre que aún amaba... aquellos ojos habían perdido su brillo, un brillo que alegraba a todo el mundo, un brillo que iluminaba al mirarla, ya no estaba...

_Cuando te pedí ayuda tú me la negaste diciéndome que era imposible ayudarme, que lo nuestro no tenía futuro alguno y que no volveríamos a vernos. Tus palabras me dolieron pero lo que más me dolió fue oirte decir "lo nuestro fue un error que debió haberse roto mucho antes"_

_¿Qué lo nuestro fue un error?_

_No_ _lo creo, yo sé que me sigues amando aunque estemos separados el uno del otro, sé que puede que yo hiciera mal en pedirte ayuda en una guerra como aquella pero... tu cariño y apoyo me hubieran bastado para seguir adelante. Ahora no sé si alún día podré decirte que lo siento y... que te amo con todo mi corazón..._

-Alemania...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*peça de tonto-pedazo de tonto<em>**

**_¿Y bien que os pareció? No os esperabais a Alemania ¿a que no? Tengo pensado bastantes historias sobre esta extraña pareja en mi retorcida cabeza que iré subiendo en cuanto escriba jaja. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad vuestros reviews._**


End file.
